The Police Uniform
by gaaralover15
Summary: This is the sequel to "The Nurse Outfit." This is what happens when Gilbert returns the favor to Roderich. Human names. Contains yaoi and smut. Don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hetalia related. If I did, I would make Germany confess his love for Italy~

Warning: yaoi and smut. Don't like, don't read

Sequel to "The Nurse Outfit." It is irrelevant to read it to understand this story.

* * *

><p><strong>The Police Uniform<strong>

**Roderich/Austria POV**

I wake up to a naked Gilbert. Gott. He's so hot. I can't believe that just last week I sleep with him…in a nurse outfit. Ever since that day, he's been coming over my house and fucking my brains out. My ass has been hurting every time I wake up. I try hard to make sure no one notices my limping around. But for Gott's sake, it's too hard! I even struggle playing music without my ass hurting. You try sitting after someone whose five meters long fucks you seven nights straight!

I try my best to go to my bathroom. I look at my mirror and see my hair in inexcusable tangles…again! Wait, what's that on my face? Is-is that cum! That is disgusting. It's just horrid. I swear, he better make it up to me somehow.

I walk out of my room and see him up and putting some clothes on.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to meet up with Francis and Antonio to discuss some important matters. Also, I don't want that stubborn ex-wife of yours finding me here. She'd kill me if she did. Bye."

He gave me a deep kiss that left me breathless. Of course, I'm not going to tell him that.

"Bye, Gil."

* * *

><p><strong>~Later that day~<strong>

I decided to go visit Ludwig to discuss about the attacks the Allies have been committing towards Feliciano.

"Ve~ They've been coming after me and hitting me on the head with sticks. They hurt a lot. Arthur has even been trying to make me eat him disgusting food every time they capture me. They are so evil!"

"Now, Feliciano. Maybe if you start training seriously and spend less time eating pasta and making white flags, then perhaps they'll look for a new target."

Why am I here again? Oh that's right. I have to make it up to Ludwig about staying over his house that one time.

"Feliciano," I began, "you should try to eat healthier foods. All that pasta is making you fatter and weaker."

"I'm fat? Ludwig, I'm so sorry I let myself out of shape. Starting today I'll do my…best…to…exercise."

Is he that lazy he falls asleep while talking?

"I can't believe you told him that. He is perfectly fine. Feli, wake up! If not I'll show you this new technique I learned on how to kill a person with only a spoon."

"Ve~ I'm up!"

"It's been a long day. Maybe I should go home."

"I think that would be best."

"Bye bye Roddy."

* * *

><p>I go to my house as best as I can. Luckily I was able to make sure those two didn't see how much my ass hurt. I walklimp into my room. This is just such a stressful day today. I'll just play my piano to cool me down. I turn the light on and see the most amazing thing ever.

"Sir! You are under arrest! Put your hands up where I can see them!"

It's my wet dreams come true. Gilbert, he's in a police uniform. Finally, I thought this day would never come. I immediately do as he says and he pins me up towards the wall and…handcuffs. He's handcuffing me? Oh thank Gott! I'm already becoming hard from the excitement of what's coming next. He's only handcuffs one of my hands.

"Sir, you have been very naughty recently. I'm sorry to tell you this but I have to take immediate actions."

He picks me up and throws me onto my bed. He grabs hold of the handcuff, puts it over the bedrail, and handcuffs my other hand. He pulls on it to make sure I can't escape or move for that matter. He rips open my shirt and the buttons go flying all throughout the room.

"What is your problem? That was unnes-"

He puts his lips on mine. I was really amazed about how rough he is being with me. His thick soft lips are on mine and he was kissing me as if there was no tomorrow. I never thought I'd ever see this side of him. After a few glorious moments, he started licking my bottom my lip. I open my lips and let him gain entrance. I didn't want him to know I forgotten about him ruining my best shirt so I fought him for dominance. After a while I was getting tired and he took advantage of it. He attacked every part of my mouth that was possible.

He broke the kiss and unzipped his pants.

"Your punishments will come in several forms, starting with you sucking my five meter."

He got a hold of my hair and shoved his huge member into my mouth.

"Now suck it!"

I start sucking as best as possible. With every lick I do, he thrusts his hips. There would be moments where he would be balls deep in my mouth.

"Fuck Roddy, y-you're really getting g-good at this."

He started shaking. He began thrusting his hips in a violent fashion that I started choking. He suddenly stopped and I felt his hot fluids go into my mouth. I swallowed as best as I could. He got out of my mouth and there was a string of cum and saliva connecting me with his dick.

"Fuck that looks really hot," he tells me.

He puts his dick back into his pants and zips up his pants. By this point my pants were painfully tight.

"P-please, Gil. Undo m-my pants."

"Not unless you call me officer or Officer Gilbert."

"O-officer! Please!"

He unzips them and puts my member into his mouth.

"Gah! That feels so good!"

He kept sucking and licking. He swirls his tongue around my head and takes the whole thing into his mouth again. He began bobbing his head quickly. I could feel how close I am.

"I-I'm going to cum!"

"Kesesese! So you think."

He got up again and walks towards a box. He got something out and put it in front of me to see it. It was a cock-ring.

"This is the second part of your punishment."

He puts it on me and takes me into his mouth again. I feel so close to cumming but the cock-ring isn't letting me. He puts his hands on my balls and starts massaging them. It feels so good! I starts thrusting into his mouth but with his other hand he puts a firm grip on me so that I don't.

"P-please! Let me c-cum!"

"No. This is part of your punishment. But since you don't shut up I guess I have to take drastic measures on you."

"But I thought I had the right to speak."

"Now when in hell did I say that, hm?"

He got up and walks towards the box again. This time he got a gag ball.

"Hopefully this'll make you shut up."

He puts it into my mouth. I try my to say something, but all that comes out are muffled sounds.

"Now, where was I?"

He puts his mouth on my nipples this times and starts licking and sucking on them while his hands are busy with my pleading member. I was thrusting into his hands and he did nothing about it this time. It's probably from the fact I can't cum with the cock-ring on.

After a few torturous moments later, he got off me and reached for the lube. However, instead of unzipping his uniform, which he looks sexy and faceable in, and putting it on himself he went to the box again and got something weird. He put the lube on the thing and shoved it into my ass. It's a dildo! He starts putting it in and out of me, purposely avoiding my prostate. I need him to hit me there. Mein gott, how bad I need him to hit me there.

"Now Roddy. I bet you think this is a dildo huh," I look into his eyes with lustful one, "but it's not. Kesesese."

He moves something on it and it starts vibrating in me.

"It's a vibrator. This is your final punishment."

He puts it all the way in me. It vibrates right on my prostate. I can feel the pre-cum leaking out of me. I need to cum, bad. He starts putting it in and out of me. This vicious cycle is going to make me cum the second he takes off this damn cock-ring. And if it wasn't for the gag ball, I would be screaming so loud right now.

"Well I think you've served your time."

He unzips his uniform pants and takes out the vibrator. He covers himself with the lube and slowly enters me. He starts fucking me, hitting my sweet spot over and over. He reaches over and takes off the gag ball.

"Gah! Officer G-Gil, p-please harder. F-faster!"

He quickens his pace and hits my prostate harder than ever before. I can't help it. Gilbert in a police uniform while being handcuffed to the bed is so great. All I need is…

"P-please Officer Gilbert! T-take off the cock-ring."

As soon as he did, I came all over the both of us. I had white stars fill my vision as I came. It was incredible. I tightened around him and he came a few seconds after I did. He got out of me and took of the handcuffs. he laid down by side as we tried to get our breathing back to normal.

"T-that w-was s-so g-good."

"Kesesese. I h-hope this makes u-up for the n-nurse outfit you did for me."

"I-it d-does. T-thank y-you."

I put my head on his clothed chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, Roderich."

"I-I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Ve~ Roddy what's wrong with your wrists. There's red marks on them."<p>

"I guess bruder fulfilled your little fantasy huh?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Believe it or not this is actually how I want to fuck a dude, the dude is going to be Roddy :D. I know they are OOC but it's only for fun. I hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
